A Valentines story
by Fox2
Summary: 13+6 Shounen-ai, Sap alert, Fluff and mild angst. Zechs looks back on the first Valentines Day he and Treize shared. Set 1 year after EW


Title: A Valentines Story  
Author: Fox  
Paring: 6+13  
Warnings: Sap alert, Fluff, Shounen-ai, Mild angst   
Rating: PG-13 for m/m kissing  
Disclaimer: This is an attempt at amateur fanfiction. I don't own GW or any of its related images. They belong to Sunrise, Bandai and others. So please don't sue.  
  
Story notes: Set 1 year or so after Endless Waltz. Spoilers? I don't really think so. Zechs has returned from Mars alone. After helping him overcome his depression he and Noin decided to be just friends.  
  
  
The morning dawned bright and clear. The sun streaming through the window of the bedroom fell on a vision of beauty. The sleeping angel on the bed stirred as the rays of the sun slowly warmed his face. His platinum blond hair spread around his head like a halo, shining in the morning sun. His face relaxed and peaceful, lips turned up in a small smile.   
  
Reluctant to let go of the dream Zechs finally opened his eyes, with the smile still in place he languidly arched his back and stretched his muscles. Stifling a yawn he sat up and swung his long legs off the bed. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air he suppressed the urge to burrow back under the covers and go back to sleep. Deciding to stay up he rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning ritual.  
  
After he was finished and dressed he made his way to the kitchen to fix his breakfast. Not really feeling like cooking he decided on a quick fix of Danish and coffee. Sipping his coffee he settled down to read his mail on the comm. As he ate he made quick work of thinning his messages, deleting the junk and saving the rest to read at his leisure. The first message he opened was from Noin. Surprised he read the mail twice, not quite believing she had sent him a virtual valentines day card.   
  
The card was a big heart you clicked on to reveal the inside. A simulation of a woman (who looked surprisingly like Noin) recited the verse to a man (who Zechs decided looked like him).  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Zechs you're a blond sex God  
And I still love you!  
After the verse Noin had written a private note to him.  
Zechs, I hope this card makes you smile. Don't spend this valentines day moping   
you still have friends that love you and want you to be happy.  
With all my love and thoughts   
Lucrezia Noin  
  
When he finished reading the card Zechs had to laugh. It was so like Noin to try to cheer him up, of course he hadn't realized it was Valentines Day. Now that he knew he had a few things to he needed to do. Saving the rest of his messages till later, Zechs finished his coffee and put his cup in the kitchen sink. Grabbing his coat out of the hall closet he left the apartment needing to buy something's before going to see Treize.  
  
After buying the items he needed Zechs made his way to where Treize was. Walking through the gate and up the hill he stopped when he reached the top.  
  
Clearing the snow from a spot right in front of the marble headstone, that marked Treize's grave, Zechs knelt and placed a dozen blood red roses on the ground. Leaning forward Zechs brushed the dusting of snow from the name and date and whispered, "Happy Valentines day, love."  
  
Trying hard to keep the tears from falling Zechs closed his eyes and sat back on his heels. Finally getting his emotions under control he opened his eyes and stared at the roses.  
  
"I still remember, my love," Zechs spoke a loud. "A dozen red roses, the ultimate declaration of love. I so still love you Treize and can still remember when you taught me the symbolism of roses. How could I forget? It was on the first Valentines day we declared our love for each other."  
  
Pausing for a moment, Zechs smiled at the memories running through his mind now.  
  
"Actually, you started your little lessons in rose appreciation about a week before Valentines day," Zechs said with a little chuckle letting his memories carry him away.  
  
AC189 February 8  
  
Specials cadet Zechs Marquise was returning to his quarters after a grueling day. With graduation only three months away classes and training were getting harder and harder. Not that Zechs couldn't handle the workload, it was just he wanted to continue doing his best so Treize would be proud of him.  
  
Reaching his quarters Zechs opened the door. Entering the empty room he heaved a sigh of relief, once again thankful he was an upperclassman. He never really minded when he had a roommate but it was so nice to be able to relax and be alone. Not having to worry that someone would find out who he really was.  
  
Closing the door he took off his dark glasses and started toward the bathroom unbuttoning his uniform jacket as he went. Passing the bed his eyes were drawn to a rose laying on his pillow. Stopping in his tracks he looked at the rose for a moment before leaning down to pick it up.  
  
It was a perfect single light pink bud. Raising the flower to his nose, he inhaled the delicate fragrance. Closing his eyes for a moment he wondered who had sent it to him. Opening his eyes, a frown appearing on his face, he looked back to his bed. There was an envelope still laying on his pillow. Picking it up and opening it Zechs pulled out a note.  
  
My Dearest friend Milliardo,  
  
I'm sure right now you're wondering who and why someone would send you a rose. The why first. The rose can symbolize many things. Even the color of the rose can stand for certain feelings. In this case the single light pink rose stands for my admiration for you. For the way you have handled all your life's adversities with grace and gentility. The pale color of the rose also signifies my feelings of friendship for you. Friendship I treasure above all others.  
Now as to the who. I would hope you would know in your heart who sent you this gift. If you are unable to guess, never fear, the answer will be reviled in time.  
  
Setting down on his bed, a bemused expression on his face, Zechs tried to get his racing heart under control.   
  
/There are only two people that know me by my given name. Noin and Treize....but which one sent me this gift? My heart is torn. I care for Noin, she has been there for me as a friend....but Treize. I have a feeling only Treize would do something like this. He does love roses and symbolism. I wonder....the note said the answer would be reviled in time....will I be getting more gifts?/  
  
With that thought Zechs shook his head, got up and placed the rose on his stand beside the bed. Deciding to wait and see if the coming days would reveal his admirer, Zechs finished getting ready for bed.  
  
/I hope it was Treize/  
  
With this last thought running through his mind he smiled and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
  
February 9  
  
Zechs spent his day in the cockpit of an Aries suit so he didn't have time to think about his admirer. During dinner, however, his friend Walker made the comment that Colonel Treize was on base.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Zechs.  
  
"I said Colonel Treize is on base for a meeting with the General," Walker replied.  
  
"When did he arrive?" came the anxious question from Zechs.  
  
"I think last night. Hey Zechs you and the Colonel know each other, right?" asked Walker.  
  
After hearing the answer Zechs was anxious to get to his room to see if he had another gift.  
  
"Ah....what....oh, yes, we've known each other for a long time." came the distracted answer.  
  
Before Walker had the chance to question Zechs further he rose from the table. Bowing slightly to everyone present he excused himself.  
  
Trying not to run Zechs made his way to his quarters as quickly as he could. Hesitating slightly before opening the door, anguished thoughts ran through his head.  
  
/What if there is nothing here? What if it wasn't Treize that sent that last night? What if someone is playing a joke?/  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he entered his room. Not daring to hope he looked at his bed. A smile appeared as he closed the door and he went to pick up his next gift.  
  
This time there was a single bright yellow rose on his pillow. Taking the envelope in trembling hands, Zechs sat on his bed and opened the note.  
  
My Dearest Milliardo,  
  
Today's rose had several different meanings through time. Historically yellow meant a decrease of love but don't let that trouble you my beautiful one. For today the yellow rose signifies joy and gladness. My joy at being near you and my gladness you also count me as a friend.  
  
Holding the note and rose close to his chest, letting the fragrance envelope him, Zechs closed his eyes.  
  
/Its Treize I'm sure of it now. Oh God I hope its Treize./  
  
Getting ready for bed, Zechs wondered when he would find out for sure who was sending him the roses.  
  
/I can't wait till tomorrow./  
  
February 10  
  
A lavender colored rose was waiting for him this time.  
  
My Milliardo, My love,  
  
The lavender rose means love at first sight. When I met you the first time you completely captivated me, My Prince, My love. For me it truly was love at first sight.  
  
/Oh God....he loves me! Oh God....I hope it's Treize because I think I love him too./  
  
February 11  
  
A coral rose awaited him this time.  
  
My Beloved,  
  
Coral roses imply desire. Never doubt me, my love. I have desired you as well as loved you for many years and I want to show you the depth of my desire one day soon.  
  
/He desires me? This can't be real....I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon. He wants me as much as I want him....oh Treize./  
  
February 12  
  
A single white rose lay on hi pillow.  
  
My Angel,  
  
White roses signify spiritual love and purity. My love for you is pure and spiritual. It transcends all bounds and connects our souls together....forever. Yours and mine never to be parted in this world or the next.  
  
/It is Treize and I do feel our souls bound together./  
  
February 13  
  
A single red rose today. The one color Zechs knew the meaning of. Tears in his eyes he opened and read the note.  
  
My Heart,   
  
Red roses....I'm sure you know. Put simply....I Love You.  
  
/It's true....oh my Treize, I love you too./  
  
February 14  
  
Zechs opened the door to his room and looked toward the pillow. Disappointment showed on his face and tears came to his eyes. There was no rose today....of all days....Valentines Day.  
  
/I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. You should have known no one would really love you./  
  
Caught up in his thoughts of self-loathing, Zechs failed to notice the note on the bed until he sat on it.  
  
/What's this?/  
  
Came the hopeful thought. Opening it with trembling fingers he read the note. A smile came to his face erasing all traces of sadness. Two papers were in the envelope. The first, a three day pass to leave academy grounds. The second, a note from his admirer.  
  
Milliardo,  
  
Be ready by six. A car will be waiting downstairs.  
  
/Six?! Zechs looked at the clock....5:05! I've got to get ready!/  
  
By 5:55 Zechs was downstairs with his bag watching as a car pulled up. The driver got out, opened his door and put his bag in the back.  
  
"Are you ready sir?" questioned the driver.  
  
Nodding his head, Zechs got into the car. The driver got back in and they took off.  
  
"Ah....excuse me but where are we going?" Zechs questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure where your ultimate destination is but I was instructed to take you to the air field," the driver answered easily.  
  
"Oh, OK. Thank you," Zechs answered looking out the window.  
  
"Not a problem sir," came the quick reply.  
  
Pulling up to a private shuttle the driver got out and opened Zechs' door and got his bag for him.  
  
"Hope you have a good time sir," the driver said as he pulled away.  
  
Zechs feeling more nervous now, than he had ever felt facing an enemy mobile suit, stood there for a couple of minutes. Gathering his courage he hitched his bag over his shoulder and walked up the steps to the shuttle's door. He was met by a steward.  
  
"Good evening sir," the steward said. "Let me take your bag and show you to your seat. We will be taking off in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you," Zechs murmured, following the man onto the shuttle.   
  
"Here you go sir," the steward indicating a seat by the window. "I'll be right back."  
  
He left before Zechs could ask him any questions so he sat in the indicated chair. He fastened his seat belt and felt the shuttle start to move. The craft quickly picked up speed and became airborne. As the shuttle reached its crusing altitude, it leveled out. Zechs unfastened his belt intending to search out the steward and try to get some of his questions answered.  
  
The steward reappeared before he could get up. In his hands he held a bouquet of the reddest roses Zechs had ever seen. Smiling at the young man's shocked expression the steward handed Zechs the roses.  
  
"Here you go sir, I think these are yours," came the smiling voice of the steward. "This note also came with the roses, it should answer any questions you had."  
  
"Th....Thank you." stuttered Zechs at a loss for words.  
  
"If you don't need anything else sir? I'll be going forward to keep the pilot company."  
  
"What....oh, yes that's fine," came the faint reply.  
  
Smiling the steward left the boy alone.  
  
Zechs finally drew his eyes from the beautiful bouquet and turned his attentions to the note. Anxiously opening it he began to read.  
  
My Soul,  
  
You hold in your arms a dozen red roses. The symbolism of the red rose is of course, love. Add to the single, eleven more and you have a dozen, which is the ultimate declaration of love. I do this now freely and with all my heart. I will love you forever. My Friend, My Love, My Beloved, My Angel, My Heart, My Soul, My Milliardo. You are mine and I am yours....forever.  
  
Treize  
  
"Oh, Treize," Zechs whispered, tears falling freely from his eyes. Looking up from the note Zechs saw Treize standing in front of him. Laying his roses on the seat next to him, Zechs then threw his arms around Treize's neck.  
  
"My Treize, I love you too," Zechs cried, holding tight to his friend.  
  
"Shh, no more crying my love," came the smooth voice, while Treize kissed away Zechs' tears. "I'm hear and I love you very much. You're mine forever Milliardo, mine."  
  
"Yes, Treize, yes....yours forever," Zechs whispered, finally kissing his beloved.  
  
AC198 February 14  
  
Tears running down his face at the memories, Zechs let the emotions overwhelm him for a moment. Such bittersweet memories of loving and being loved but he wouldn't trade them for anything.  
  
"Treize, you were such a romantic and loving person. I truly wish things had turned out differently. I would have wanted you to know I never stopped loving you and wanted to be yours forever."  
  
Fighting the lump in his throat and the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him, Zechs didn't notice the person come up behind him.  
  
"There was one lesson about roses I forgot to teach you, my love," came a familiar smooth voice.  
  
Zechs jumped up and whirled around, eyes wide not believing what he saw.  
  
"Treize?" came the choked whisper.  
  
"Yes my love. I'm sorry I couldn't search you out sooner and I'm sorry for all your pain."  
  
"How? Why?" was all Zechs could get out.  
  
"How? A miracle of modern engineering and a bit of luck. The core of the Tallgeese II was made of Gundanium but I was still seriously injured. The road to recovery has been long and hard."  
  
"Why? Why did I search you out?"  
  
Zechs unable to speak nodded his head at this question.  
  
"I told you long ago Milliardo, I would love you forever. I meant it then and I still mean it now. Plus there is still one lesson to learn about roses," Treize said with a smile.  
  
He handed Zechs the bouquet of roses he held. It had six red and six white roses.  
  
Taking the roses, Zechs looked at Treize and waited for the explanation.  
  
"Red and white roses together signify unity. The dozen stands for the ultimate desire. Together the show my desire to become one with you, two hearts, two souls brought together and unified into one complete being. I want the world to know we are one Milliardo. I want to be yours and you to be mine....forever. I love you and never want to be apart from you again," Treize finished with tears running down his face.  
  
Throwing himself into Treize's waiting arms Zechs cried, "Oh, Treize. I love you too! Yes, my beloved, yes....yours forever. 


End file.
